Warnings of the Faithful
by FallingforAutumn
Summary: Kiyomi Takada remained faithful to Light until the bitter end. But in death she has foreseen the downfall of Kira and decides to warn Light in a dream (enlisting the help of a few other victims) to give up the dream of utopia or face the deadly consequences...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__ First Death Note fanfic so feel free to criticise. I'm grateful for any reviews and anyone who decides to read this. __**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Death Note. If I did Kira wouldn't have killed Beyond Birthday. He'd be dating him (BB x Light forever!)_

_"Light Yagami"_

Light Yagami woke with a start, raising himself up off his sprawled position the floor on his palms. Sitting upright, peering into the surrounding darkness, the young genius searched for the slightest clue which would explain to him where he was and who exactly had been calling his name. Upon realising he could find nothing to help him, Light took a moment to reminisce the familiarity of the situation; desperately staring into the darkness reminded him of searching into his very much determined yet very much deceased opponent's eyes.

**L.**

Where exactly was the world's greatest detective now? Light faintly remembered Ryuk mentioning that those who had used the Death Note were rendered unable to enter neither heaven nor hell once they had passed. Knowing Ryuuzaki, knowing the extravangantly unique detective L with his determination for justice, the biggest opponent of Kira and his new world probably resided in the comfort of Heaven. Unless, just as Light did, Ryuuzaki harboured a secret life of his own. What if the world's greatest detective was the world's greatest criminal too? Perhaps L was a skilled jewel thief, or perhaps he held the title of the world's greatest conman too? That would explain his close connections with Aiber and Wedy. Or, maybe the world's greatest detective was a deranged serial killer with a craving for blood. Light softly chuckled at the thought of Ryuuzaki as a man with a double life, laughing and drinking with the criminals he mercilessly pursued as a detective.

Suddenly the voice echoed out of the darkness again.

_"Light Yagami"_

The voice was unmistakably feminine and somewhat recognisable. Yet the identity of the owner of the voice slipped Light's mind, much to his annoyance. It was overly sweet, sickly and it oozed sticky, honey-like falseness. Then, out of nowhere, a single drop of an anonymous liquid landed on Light's cheek. Curiously, Light dabbed a finger in the substance and delicately licked it off his fingertip. The liquid was sticky, sweet and tasted undeniably of strawberries. The lonely abyss Light was trapped in rained strawberry jam? Light had decided to finally ask some questions.

Feebly he croaked "Where am I?" to be answered by nothing but the sound of his own breathing echoing back at him. Shyly coughing to clear his throat, Light drew a deep breathe and bellowed into the darkness: **"Where am I?"**

The demand echoed several times before the silence eerily invaded once more. Then the blinding light hit Kira* squarely in the eyes. Weakly lifting a hand to shield his eyes, Light was stunned to hear the booming voice of the nuisance Demegawa announce: _"Welcome to Kira's kingdom!"_

Light began to groan, but stifled it quickly as panic set in; **wasn't Demegawa dead?**

**_AN:_** _Second chapter coming soon... *sometimes Light blinds himself XD_


	2. Seeing Things

_**AN:**__ Second chapter, slightly longer than the first. __**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Death Note or any of its characters_

The waves of panic were drowning Light; if he could hear the dead, was he dead too? Or had the use of the Death Note finally driven him to the brink of insanity? He was panicking, alone in the spotlight. Kira needed his army, desperately. Where were Mikami and Takada? Light paused to think for a second- Takada was dead too. He had thrown away his friend and lover after using her as a simple pawn on the chess board that is the rise of Kira's empire. But there was no time to mourn and regret! Light shook his head and said aloud to comfort himself _"Takada sacrificed herself for the new world. It is what she wanted. She loved Kira and always will"_

A giggle from the darkness swiftly followed by:_ "You say that Kira. But all murderers must comfort themselves. I would know... I would know"_ sent goosebumps running down Light's arms. The God complex turned round aimlessly, panicking as he couldn't trace the direction the second voice came from. This voice was flavoured with a slight British accent and was chillingly gleeful yet purely serious. A deadly combination. The padding of bare feet against the ground was an all too familiar sound to Light, but it couldn't be L approaching him in the dark- could it?

Apparently anything was possible now.

Light could barely breathe for nerves suffocating him. Who was coming? They said they understood how murderers felt but Light wasn't a murderer. Kira was a new God who had come to save the innocent and slay the wicked, purifying the world for everyone's benefit. This approaching figure was clearly deluded. Merely the length of time it took for the stranger to reach Light showed that this person used drama to create an atmosphere. But clearly if this be the land of the dead, this person was another worthless criminal. Light stood to face the oncoming stranger with fierce determination._ "Oh dear Light-kun. Just when I thought you were on the brink of change, maybe a life altering epiphany. But you're still a self-centred fool with a severe god complex. How do I know this? It takes someone with those qualities to identify someone similar."_ Light's heart leapt into his throat as the padding footsteps ceased, still some distance from him. Suddenly the unfolding and fluttering of wings could be heard, just likewhen Ryuk or Rem took flight. The wings flew up and over Light's head, like a shinigami in flight. Light felt slight relief, until the wings circled back and the soft noise of feet landing on the floor came from exactly behind Light. He felt warm breath on the back of his neck and shivered as a long, pale arm snaked its way under his own arm and across his waist. Light stumbled slightly as the arm pulled him back but soon found himself pressed against the other person. The arm which imprisoned Light was strong and the young genius found himself unable to escape. The strange man began to slide his hand down towards Light's own and soon Light found this man was softly tracing circles into his palm with an index finger. A soft moan was emitted from behind Light as the man rested his forehead on the back of Light's neck:_ "So you killed him. My precious Lawliet. My beautiful competition. And you dare call yourself God?"_ Light shuddered at the sound of detective L's true name before bravely asking _"who- who are you?"_ Silence. Before unexpectedly the strange being began to laugh. At first it was a low, musical chuckle but the pitch raised until chaotic bursts of insane laughter were being emitted. It sounded all too familiar to Light. This was a Shinigami's laugh. Light grew evermore certain that he had died in his sleep if he could hear the God's of Death. Once again the voice spoke to him, as if it had read his mind. "Before you ask, I am not a Shinigami. I am something much worse" Light's blood ran cold in his veins as his captor's hand grabbed onto his waist and spun him round so they were face to face.

Light saw L in front of him. Or what looked incredibly similar to his former opponent. The figure that stood before him bore a striking resemblance to L, the same raven-coloured hair, deathly pale skin and dark circles under his single visible was the exact same as those very eyes that had haunted him for the past six years ever since the world's greatest detective had died- and now they had returned to torment him face to face once more. However as Light further studied every detail of the stranger's appearance he soon began to discover slight differences between him and L. Firstly, the stranger's fringe hung low over the right side of his face, covering one of his eyes. The raven-coloured hair was longer than L's had been and didn't stick out at every angle possible. Secondly, the clothes. L always wore the same long sleeved white top and faded blue jeans which were obviously too large, whereas the man who stood before him wore tighter black jeans and a shirt similar to L's but black and with slightly shorter sleeves. As the man casually ran one foot over the other, bare as L's had always been, he reached up to scratch the back of his neck, revealing an intricate 'B', of the same font used to create the symbolic 'L' which represented Light's former opponent, carved into the figure's right arm at the wrist. After concluding that this strange being was not in fact L, Light's eyes met the man's once more. Light found himself stumbling backwards as the eye that was visible became the same startling shade of red as blood. As Light clumsily lost all composure and stumbled back, the strange man strode forward with pride, face overflowing with manic glee, emotion L had lacked so obviously. The spine-chilling Shinigami laughter echoed once again in the darkness as wings frighteningly similar to Ryuk's though also blood-red burst from the man's back. In a desperate bid to escape, Light continued to clumsily stumble away from the man until he fell back onto the floor, unable to get up. The man stepped forward and grabbed Light's shirt collar, lifting the younger man into the air with ease. Light noticed with fear that a knife was now firmly placed between the figure's teeth, glinting in the spotlight which had followed Light. Suddenly Light was thrown across the room, hitting the floor with a thud. As pain shot through his back, Light gasped as the insane-looking man once again strode to meet him with a look of manic glee on his face. The spotlight had moved from Light to the stranger, who once reaching Light proceeded to lift the younger man up again onto his feet. Light Yagami's heart leapt into his throat as a cold blade was pressed against his neck. The deranged figure laughed once more before announcing: _"I am not L. I am much more than him. I am your worst nightmare. My name, though you don't deserve to hear it, is-"_

_"Beyond Birthday!"_ a female voice bellowed, interrupting the pyschopath's speech of glory.

The man known as Beyond Birthday released Light from his grasp, who instantly collapsed to the floor, vision blurred as he looked up at the woman who stood over him as he lay weak and defenceless on the floor. Light Yagami was grateful when he finally succumbed to unconciousness.

Beyond Birthday, stood at the unconcious man's feet, began to cruelly laugh as Kiyomi Takada stood glaring at her ex-lover as he lay unaware of her presence. A small smile broke out onto her face as she remembered how defenceless she was in her dying moments and how Kira, the almighty God who now lay pathetically unconcious at her feet, refused to help her.

But Kiyomi Takada had been weak then. After all, she'd manipulated by Light so much she had lost the independence that had once made her strong. But after all, that was when she was still** alive**.

_**AN:**__ Finally managed to introduce Takada! Felt I should give her an entrance that would do her justice and it took time to think of something good! (I originally intended to have her ride in on the back of Mello's motorbike...) Thanks for reading and any reviews are much appreciated!_


	3. Feminine Voices and Takada's Phone

_**AN:**__ Wow this chapter took ages to write. So much dialogue, had to rewatch the kidnapping scenes so many times I lost count! No idea why I felt the need to have the exact same dialogue as in the anime but oh well. Big thanks to SkinnyLittleSlut and Lou Celestial for the reviews and thank you for reading. Chapter 4 should be posted if not tonight then tomorrow, sorry if the chapter doesn't make much sense but all will be explained in the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Death Note or any of its characters_

Once again Light woke in a completely random place and once again Light had no idea how he had got there. It took a few seconds for Light to adjust to the sudden change in brightness but once he did he noticed that he was the only one in the area, that said area was a very small room, possibly part of a vehicle such as a transporter truck and apart from a thin blanket, he was completely naked. Thankful for the lack of other people in the room, Light began to take in his surroundings.

A sleek, shiny midnight black motorbike stood on the other side of the room also noting that there was no sign of the clothes he had worn before falling unconscious in the hellish dark abyss he shared with the psychopath - Beyond Birthday, his name was - and the strange woman he had been unable to identify. Her voice though... Light was frustrated at his inability to recognise where he had heard it before, he never usually struggled with such trivial things as this.

It was in the midst of his debate with himself that Light realised his hands were covered in drying blood and his feet were bleeding-probably because of the shards of glass which covered the floor around him. Light was momentarily confused by his lack of attention towards his surroundings but he reassured himself this was normal in his situation. Drawing his legs in towards his chest so as not to further mutilate his feet, Light winced at the pain caused by the glass inside his foot digging further into his skin. It was then he noticed the scrap of paper being dragged along underneath his foot. Slowly reaching down, Light felt a wave relief wash over him as he grabbed and flipped over the paper scrap, revealing the name Mihael Keehl shakily written in charcoal on the other side. He had a piece of the Death Note with him! Which could only mean one thing... Mello was dead. It was probably Mello who kidnapped and brought him here in the first place. Light chuckled softly then shivered - whilst enjoying the death of the nuisance Mello, he had forgotten how 'exposed' he was. After rearranging the flimsy blanket to cover himself more, Light shifted onto his side and felt his face light up with glee as he discovered a mobile phone beneath him. Breathing heavily in anticipation, Light began to panic; how exactly was he going to get out of there. He had just killed someone. He had been forced to strip naked in front of a complete stranger which was incredibly humiliating. How had he been happy mere seconds ago. Breaths becoming ragged, Light shook in fear as he flipped open the phone to find a picture of his previous lover Kiyomi Takada and her friends. What was Takada's phone doing in the back of the truck where Light had been held hostage? Brushing aside his curiosity, Light clumsily flicked through the phone's contacts until he found his own mobile number and hastily pressed the call button. Rocking back and forth whilst waiting what seemed to be the longest ten seconds of his life, Light shivered uncontrollably and began to whimper pathetically. Finally he heard his own voice enquiring : _"Hello?"_ and before he could stop himself Light stammered pathetically _"Light, I-I"_ in a voice that wasn't his own but was instead distinctly feminine, weak and scared. Light's voice on the other end of the call asked _"Miss Takada, listen to me, are you alright?"_

Light began to shake uncontrollably, begging to the man down the phone "Light, Light! Please save me!" and sobbing in hysterics. Light's own voice attempted to comfort the hysterical female voice, telling her_ "It's alright, calm down and answer my questions, okay?"_ Despite this Light continued to shake and sob, his head throbbing. Weakly he replied _"O-okay."_ unable to prevent his stammer. The voice on the other end of the phone said simply _"First, your location. Do you know where you are?"_ leaving the female voice to reply_ "N-no. No I don't know where I am" before adding "I was put into a truck that was locked from the outside. But, we were on the freeway and I caught a glimpse of a sign that said we were heading to Nagano*. Right now I think we're parked inside of a building somewhere."_

_"Miss Takada"_ the voice continued relentlessly, "You are Kira's spokesperson. Do you remember the conversation we had when I told you there might be people who would try to hurt you because of that?" Light answered immediately, the stammer decreasing slightly "Y-yes, I remember". But Light on the other end of the phone had more to say "We talked about what you should do if a situation like this ever arose. Do you remember that?"

The woman's voice answered immediately again "I remember. I did what you told me to Light!" frustrated panic setting into her voice once more "I. Did it." she added bitterly. The distraught woman then continued with pride in her voice "I didn't struggle, even when he stripped me naked. I did exactly what you said. I made survival my first priority and... I did it." Light then found time to take several deep breaths, the pain from the glass in his feet providing a sense of reality as he felt the walls closing in on him, scaring him even more. Pleading for his life Light begged the man on the other side of the call "Please, Light. I did everything that you told me to!" tears clouding his vision, threatening to spill over, the fact he was on the verge of crying painfully obvious in his feminine counterpart's voice_ "come quickly. __**Save me!**__-"_ "Miss Takada." the voice on the phone announced cruelly, bluntly ignoring her fear _"you remember what I told you do to after that, don't you?"_

Light shivered in fear as the same sickly sweet voice from before whispered to him inside his head _"Do as many killings as possible while you still can"_ trailing off slowly, taunting him. Light leant forward, pleading with himself on the other end of the call _"I-I know. But- But Light!-"_ Yet once again the voice interrupted _"Can you do it?"_

Tears ran down Light's face as he quietly replied **"I can do it"** which was followed by a small click. He had hung up. Light had hung up on himself. Now he was truly alone.

_**AN:**__ Next chapter posted soon. All will be explained then.._

_* I literally typed what I heard, sorry for mistakes_


End file.
